


FE Oneshots

by imaginaryfangirl



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfangirl/pseuds/imaginaryfangirl
Summary: Just a bunch of FE Oneshots about ships that are basically my crack ships.
Relationships: Daniel Abt/Pascal Wehrlein, Sébastien Buemi/Lucas di Grassi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The one that got away

Chapter 1: Sebastian/Lucas  
Chapter 2: Pascal/Daniel


	2. The one that got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty, I apologise in advance.

He had know him basically his whole career. They had both been in Formula 1, then WEC, now Formula E. Their paths had always been intertwined, as if by some string of faith, It was as if they were tied together by an invisible string. They could never be away from each other, not for long at least. They would always come back to each other, they had to. Right?  
He had never even thought about the fact that some day it might not be like that any more. Since the day they had first seen each other, had battled even if it was basically for nothing, they had been drawn to one another, There had been this pull that neither of them could deny, It was obvious to anyone around them which was probably why none of the girls he had actually tried to date would ever stick around, They would always just look at him with almost pitying eyes, asking why he would do this to himself. At the beginning he didn’t understand what they were talking about but soon enough it clicked. These relationships would never work out. Not with the women or the occasional male hook ups. They couldn’t work out, not when his entire life was basically tied to the man who had first caught his gaze in the Toro Rosso. Not when since that very moment, that man was all he could think about. Whether it be beating him or pushing him up against one of those damn trailers, he was always occupying his mind, driving him mad. And it wasn’t as though he hated him, which would have made this whole rivalry much easier because than it could have just been that, a fight between two drivers. It was the fact that he admired, respected him, hell even envied him sometimes. But worst of all, there was this horrible feeling of a bound greater than all of this. The horrible feeling that maybe, just maybe, there was a fate, a connection that exceeded all of the limits he had sat himself when coming into this sport.  
But sadly, fate wasn’t kind to him and the string that attached him to this man, was always pulling, never losing its force. Which was why he couldn’t escape. Everywhere he went, there was the other man, nodding at him from a garage, greeting him in the debriefs, lurking around the paddock. He was this presence in his life that he couldn’t get rid off.  
And over time he had become used to that. A small part of him was glad that while he couldn’t have Sébastian the way he wanted, he was at least in some way close to him. That at least he is able to see him, talk to him and also be in his space. Over time the fact that they knew each other so long had manifested in a relationship that neither of them had been quiet able to name. It wasn’t a friendship but it also wasn’t purely hatred. It was something between a camaraderie and a constant battle. Something between respect and a passion to beat the other, be the better driver.   
So, it was to ones surprise that when Formula E, the new series back then, emerged it was them that would be the championship battle, the fight that everyone would watch. Add to that the fact that they were in the best cars in one of the most competitive series out there, a clash was bound to happen and the only question would be when and how big it was going to be. 

But even knowing this, expecting all this, he never would have foreseen all these events. He and Séb had always been explosive, competitive and there were a few times to almost crashed. The connection however had always been the bigger force, this unspoken connection keeping them from seriously hurting each other. This string had been stretched so many times that Lucas had just sort of believed them to be invincible. Not from the actual danger of the sport, he wasn’t that naive, but from ending up like ever other drivers fight. They were always different, they would claw at each other, bit but never actually fall out. There was not only the connection, making it seemingly impossible to fall out, but also the respect they had for each other making them responsible enough to come back to their normal relationship.   
This however felt different. Already when they had crashed and both left to wait in their garage, there had been an air around Sébastian that he couldn’t quiet place. He knew Seb and this was not like him, not like him at all.  
He felt it, something was off, the connection was disrupted. He didn’t know what to do. This was the decider of their championship, he couldn’t just go into Séb's garage and talk to him. So, he did the only thing that was sensible, watch.

Which turned out to be a mistake as he watched his championship, his dream and hard work slip away from him. Séb won. He actually did it. He bit him when it came down to it, he won their battle, the fight that had been browling between them. He proved to the public who was the better driver out of the two. 

Lucas was angry. This wasn't fair, this had to be a mistake. This couldn’t be it. All year he had shown that he was better than Sebastian, he even scored when the other wasn't there. He couldn't lose to him.  
As if on autopilot he felt himself move. He got up, passing all the concerned and upset faces of his team. He was driven by only one thought, him. Him, the man, who wouldn't leave him alone, the one who went everywhere he went and had now taken from him what was rightfully his.  
His journey was a short one though because as soon as he was outside, he felt himself being dragged by an angry Swiss. Sébastian stopped when they were in a secluded area, away from most of the press and especially their teams. He almost caged him.  
“What the fuck was that?” The question was nearly spit at him, lacked with a venom that succeeded in poisoning him and a bitterness that he would only recognize for what it was.   
“You braked way too early, you cost me my championship.”  
Something shifted in Séb at those words. His eyes, they had a lock that Lucas couldn't quite pinpoint.  
“I did what? You did a stupid move as an attempt to secure your championship and get me out of the race. “  
Lucas felt the anger cursing through his blood. What the hell was he accusing him off?  
“Are you saying I did it intentionally?”   
“Obviously. You have always been one to not care about others.”  
Something about this didn't feel right. There was no anger leaving him, no explanation to all of this, just a bunch of emotions which were confusing him in addition to Séb's weird statement.  
“What the hell are you talking about Buemi?”  
He hadn't meant to call him by his last name. This wasn't what he wanted. The name had just slipped out. Which was really weird since he never called by his name, let alone his last name.  
Sébastian must have known it too because his eyes lowered dangerously.  
“You know exactly what I am talking about, DiGrassi. You have always been self-absorbed and unfair but this a new low even for you. Now I understand why Nelson can't stand you. “  
Something about Piquet's name leaving Sébastians mouth just made him snap. With all the force he had, he pushed him up against the nearest wall, grabbing him by the collar and using his body his body to trap him.   
“Keep Piquet out of this, understood? He and you both have no clue how I am like. And you don't get to be angry at me. Not after you ruined the thing that meant most to me. “  
Instead of being afraid, Séb was actually smiling. Or not smiling, rather smirking. There was an evil glint in his eyes, like he knew something that Lucas didn't which just seemed to spur his anger. Séb didn't fight against him, instead he leant closer so that their faces where mere inches apart.  
“Oh, I know you Lucas. Better than you know yourself probably. Which is why I won. Every time it comes down to us, I will win. You want to know why? Because you're so easy to read. You are like an open book. Everyone knows that this was not the thing that meant most to you, including yourself. Though, I am sure that the championship is really important to you which just makes the win a bit better. “  
By now, the look on Sébs face was purely evil. This actually scared Lucas. This was not the Séb he knew, this was not the Séb that had basically been his rival since the start. This was someone else. But he wouldn't back down, not when this was about making a point.

“If you know me so well, what is the thing I want most?”   
Lucas know that this was dangerous. If he really knew, than this would change everything. This could be the point, they would break apart but that didn't stop him. He was too far gone to be cautious.  
And Sebastian was not one to back down from a challenge, that much he knew.   
There was a flicker in his eyes before Séb leant forward even more. So close that he could feel his breath on his neck.  
“Your games are not going to work on me Lucas. I am not that foolish like I once would have been. And we both know I don't need to say it. It was always an unspoken thing, wasn't it?”  
Lucas feels his grip loosening. Sébastian uses this to push him off just enough so that there is a distance between them. His look has changed. There is not any of the malice that had been there before instead it's replaced by something akin to sadness.   
“You know, this didn't need to happen. We didn't need to crash like this, I hope you know that. But you wanted it. You were so caught up in yourself, you didn't realize that there were other options. “  
Lucas feels something twist inside him.   
“What do you mean?”  
Séb looks around them, checking for anyone. Then he takes a step closer, back into Lucas space.  
“You know excatly what I mean. This thing has always been between us. You weren't alone in what you felt. But you made a difference in pushing me away.”  
He does not understand but at the same time he does.  
Séb has turned to leave, is already walking away but after only a few steps, he stops. He turns around again, strides to Lucas and takes his face in his hands. Before the kiss has even started, it's already over.   
“We could have tried Lucas. Maybe it wouldn't have worked but we could at least given us a chance. But you didn't want to. You made the decision for us to be some sort of rivals. You made the decision to let us be apart, to keep our distance. And you can't blame me for doing what you wanted. On some days it tore me apart, did you know that? It felt like you were a magnet and I did everything in my power to not let myself be pulled towards you.  
But in the end, it was the right thing.”  
At that he looked up at Lucas who felt like the poison was truly just settling in now and killing him.  
“Because today you showed me that no matter our connection, nothing would stop you from being the champion you want to be. Not even me. And that is not someone I could ever be with.”  
He walked away but this couldn't be the end of them. Sure, the move maybe wasn't on but that had never broken them before.   
“I love you Buemi.” Fucking hell, he still couldn't bring himself to fully admit it.  
Seb turned around again one last time, the sadness clearly evident in him now.  
“I know Lucas. And the fact that even that love wasn't enough to stop is prove enough that you might be what I want, what I love but you aren't what I need.”  
The string was stretched, he had stretched it too far and now it was broken, a thing he didn't even know was possible but it was. And he had no one to blame for that but himself.  
Because of his passion to win, he had lost. Not only the championship but also the thing, the man he wanted above everything else in life.


	3. Goddamn hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Daniel and Pascal felt better in German to me. If you don't unerstand German, there will be a translation in the notes.
> 
> "Ja. Anschneidend haben die beiden uns hier eingeschlossen weil und ich zitiere Lucas "your small mind games are getting ridiculous. Whatever problem you have, you need to talk it out."" - Yes. Apparently the two of them looked us in because and I quote Lucas... 
> 
> "Als ob mich mit dir Mind Games spielen würde." - As if I would play Mind Games with you.
> 
> "Was meinst du?" - What do you mean?
> 
> "Ich meine, man spielt Mind Games mit Menschen, die man als Bedrohung sieht. Du bist keine Bedrohung. " - I mean, you only play Mind Games with people that you see as a threat. You aren't a threat.
> 
> "Weißt du, ich mag das genauso wenig wie du, aber mit dieser Einstellung machst du es auch nicht besser." - You know I dislike you as much as you dislik me but with this attitude you aren't making it any better.
> 
> "Was soll ich denn sonst machen?" - What else should I do?
> 
> "Oh ich weiß nicht, mich vielleicht einfach respektieren?" - Oh, I don't know maybe respect me?
> 
> "Wie soll ich dich mit den Haaren respektieren?" - How should I respect you with that hair?
> 
> "Was hat denn mein Haare mit Respekt zu tun?" - What has my hair got to do with respect?
> 
> "Es sieht aus wie ein Vogelnest." - It looks like a birds nest.
> 
> "Erstens ist das falsch und zweitens ist es unhöflich. Du bist nur eifersüchtig weil es besser aussieht als deines." - First of, that's wrong and second of that's mean. You are just jealous because mine looks better than yours.
> 
> "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf deine Haare, warum denkt das denn jeder? Außerdem sehen meine Haare sowieso besser aus." - I am not jealous of your hair, why does everyone think that? Besides mine looks better anyway.
> 
> "Weil du es gerade gesagt hast? " - Because you just said that?
> 
> "Es sieht ja auch scheiße aus." - It just looks like shit.
> 
> "Hör zu Daniel, Ich kann nicht 20 Minuten so aushalten, also könntest du es vielleicht sein lassen?" - Listen Daniel, I can't stand 20 minutes like this, so could you please let it be?
> 
> "Nein." - No
> 
> "Wo gehst du hin?" - Where are you going?
> 
> "Zum Fenster." - To the window
> 
> "Ich war noch nicht fertig ." - I wasn't finished
> 
> "Was gibt es denn sonst nicht zu sagen? Du denkst mein Haar ist scheiße, du respektierst mich nicht und irgendwie hast du entschieden, dass das auch jeder wissen musst. Wir sind fertig." - What else is there to say? You thhink my hair is shit, you don't respect me and somehow you have decided that everybody should know that. We are done.

"He does not have the best hair."   
Lucas rolled his eyes.   
"Daniel, is this really going to be a discussion?"   
"Yes! I mean, Lucas have you seen him? His hair looks like a giant birds nest. "   
"Seriously Daniel? Why are you so sensitive about this?"   
"I am not!" Now it was his turn to look at his teammate.   
Daniel looked almost like he was ... blushing? What?   
"Are you really that insecure about your hair?" If this was truly something that meant a lot to his teammate he wasn't going to make fun of it.   
"No, it's just ... nevermind."   
Daniel looked away and now it was his time to be confused again.   
What was the problem with his teammate?   
This sort of thing between Pascal and Daniel had been going on for a bit.   
They were kind of avoiding each other but at the same thing they were sort of digging each other.   
If it weren't for the friendly undertones between them he would have suspected they were like him and that arrogant entitled rich kid.   
But then again they had never shown any sort of dislike for each other when Pascal arrived.   
It was really strange actually.   
As it wasn't his business however, he didn't want to dig deeper but stuff like this made him want to. Oh well, his younger teammate had always been strange in a way.   
He didn't need to worry about that now since they had their debrief. 

"Jérôme" he yelled to the other man, seeing him about to enter the room.   
Jérôme turned around, greeting Lucas and starting a chat with him.   
Normally, this would all be fine with Pascal and Daniel occasionally engaging themself in this conversation but today both drives where unusually quiet.   
The Brazilian glanced to his side where his teammate was, trying (and failing) to not look at the other German.   
Apparently he wasn't the only one put of by this as he could catch Jérôme's questioning glance from the side.   
They looked at each other, both not knowing what to do or make of this.   
The entire time the two friends felt that there was something between their teammates which they couldn't quite pinpoint. 

Jérôme was just about to say goodbye to Lucas when he felt a tug on his shirt.   
It was his teammate who was looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and nervousness?   
"Can we go?"   
"I just wanted to say goodbye to Lucas before we left."   
"Could you please hurry then?"   
Turning to his friend, he saw the other looking back at his teammate who was leaving and unconsciously flicking his eyes to them.   
"Okay, I don't know what's going on and I would keep out of it but this? This is just ridiculous." "Agreed."   
"Do you know anything? Surely they don't hate each other? They didn't have a problem at the beginning of the season."   
"I don't know what happened. Maybe they need to talk it out?"   
"And how do we get them to do that? It's not like we can force them to do talk."   
"You're right. I'll figure something out."   
"Thanks Lucas. I really don't want ..."   
Jérôme stopped.   
He knew that Lucas didn't like to be reminded of it.   
The other seemed to get it though.   
"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay?"   
"Sure, see you."  
Smiling to himself, he came back to his teammate.   
"Should I be scared? "   
"Why?" He was puzzled.   
"Because you're in a good mood." He laughed at that.   
"Shouldn't I be more concerned?"   
Now it was the others turn to be confused.   
"Who knows what you might do to Daniel."   
His teammate turned away but he still caught him ... blushing?   
Why would he ...?   
Oh.   
OH.   
This was all making sense now.   
God, this was truly making sense.   
He couldn't help the way he hysterically laughed at his realisation.   
His teammate was now looking at him rather concerned.   
"Is everything all right?"   
"Oh, it will be Pascal. It will be." 

Okay, this was weird.   
And not the Jérôme kind of weird but more a general kind of weird.   
They were close sure but normally they weren't eating lunch.   
But he still had taken the offer of the other one because he got along with him.   
Maybe the other wanted to talk to him about something.   
He was waiting for Jérôme who was currently leaving his trailer.   
They were about to leave when the Belgian stopped.   
"Oh no,I forgot my phone. You can already go, I'll be there in a minute. "   
Shrugging, he went to the were they wanted to get lunch.   
Before he was there however, he felt himself being grabbed and dragged.   
He was about to hit whoever grabbed him in the face when he noticed it was Lucas DiGrassi. "Lucas?"   
"I am sorry Pascal, this was Jérôme's idea."   
Oh no, that didn't sound good.   
"What are you doing?"   
The Brazilian looked at him.   
"This is for your own good. "   
That didn't sound good at all.   
Before he could think any more, the Brazilian pushed him into a small room.   
"Lucas?!"   
He heard the door close.   
"LUCAS?!"   
"I am sorry Pascal but I couldn't watch you any longer."   
"Jérôme?"   
"We'll be back in half an hour. With something to eat. In the meantime, you'll figure whatever you two got going on out. Please don't kill each other."   
That was Lucas who was leaving.   
That was Lucas who was leaving!   
Oh no.   
"LUCAS!"   
"Schreien wird nicht helfen."   
He nearly jumped when he heard the other voice.   
That sounded like... 

"Ja. Anschneidend haben die beiden uns hier eingeschlossen weil und ich zitiere Lucas "your small mind games are getting ridiculous. Whatever problem you have, you need to talk it out.""   
And it was.   
Great.   
Sighing, he slide down the wall.   
"Als ob mich mit dir Mind Games spielen würde."   
That was not what he expected.   
"Was meinst du?"   
"Ich meine, man spielt Mind Games mit Menschen, die man als Bedrohung sieht. Du bist keine Bedrohung. "   
Oh great, so not only did he have to endure being here with Daniel for half an hour but now he was insulting him.   
"Weißt du, ich mag das genauso wenig wie du, aber mit dieser Einstellung machst du es auch nicht besser."   
"Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"   
"Oh ich weiß nicht, mich vielleicht einfach respektieren?"   
There was a silence. He looked up just in time to catch the other's eyes on him. What did he do to deserve this?   
Then...   
"Wie soll ich dich mit den Haaren respektieren?"   
And okay, this was just getting weirder and weirder.   
"Was hat denn mein Haare mit Respekt zu tun?"   
"Es sieht aus wie ein Vogelnest."   
"Erstens ist das falsch und zweitens ist es unhöflich. Du bist nur eifersüchtig weil es besser aussieht als deines."   
He heard shuffling and suddenly, the other was sitting right in front of him.   
"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf deine Haare, warum denkt das denn jeder? Außerdem sehen meine Haare sowieso besser aus."   
"Weil du es gerade gesagt hast? "   
"Es sieht ja auch scheiße aus."   
"Hör zu Daniel, Ich kann nicht 20 Minuten so aushalten, also könntest du es vielleicht sein lassen?" "Nein."   
He groaned.   
This was ridiculous and just dumb.   
Slowly he got up and walked to the window, only to be caught by a firm grip on his arm.   
"Wo gehst du hin?"   
The voice of the other man was almost a growl.   
This was actually giving him goosebumps god damn it, he truly didn't have himself under control. "Zum Fenster."   
"Ich war noch nicht fertig ."   
"Was gibt es denn sonst nicht zu sagen? Du denkst mein Haar ist scheiße, du respektierst mich nicht und irgendwie hast du entschieden, dass das auch jeder wissen musst. Wir sind fertig."   
He didn't even notice that his voice was trembling but clearly the other did because not only did he loosen his grip but he also had a soft expression. 

"Es tut mir leid."   
This was not what he expected.   
"Die Beleidigung?"   
Daniel looked away, clearly uncomfortable.   
"Alles. Wie ich dich in den letzten Wochen behandelt habe."   
"Möchtest du mir erklären, warum du es gemacht hast? "   
"Nein." Pascal was seriously getting tired of this.   
"Hör zu Daniel, das hilft nicht. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, gut. Aber kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"   
Nothing.   
The other said nothing. This was it. 

"Jetzt hör mal her Abt. Nur, weil du halt irgendwas gegen mich hast, gibt es dir noch lange nicht das recht mich andauernd wegen mein Aussehen zu nerven. Wir können eben nicht alle so einen natürlichen Charme wie du haben, manche müssen eben anders überzeuge! "   
Daniel seemed to be back to reality.   
"Natürlicher charme?"   
Did he say that?   
He was an idiot.   
In his defense though, he always was when the other was around.   
"Ist das alles, was du gehört hast?"   
"Nein,aber es ist vielleicht alles, was wichtig ist."   
"Och man Daniel, kannst du mich mal ernst nehmen? Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht schwer ist, wenn man Mr. Sunshine ist, aber das hier ist für mich nicht lustig. "   
"Mr Sunshine?"   
"Ja verdammt, dir ist doch klar was für ne Auswirkung du auf andere hast. "   
Now the other even had the decency to smile at him.   
Oh, he wanted to get that smile of his face.   
So, in a spur of the moment, he did.   
His hands surged forward, grabbing Daniel's collar.   
He could see the other one's expression wavering, the smile slowly falling.   
As soon as saw that, he stopped.   
Shit, he couldn't do this.   
Not here and not now.   
His hands loosened but still remained in place.   
The other one's expression was now cautious or rather curious. "  
Pascal, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber..."   
"Aber was Daniel? "   
His eyes flickered and he caught the other ones gaze.   
He could see him gulping but the eye contact remained.   
"Ich finde nicht, dass deine Haare aussehen wie ein Vogelnest."   
He had to stop before he broke out laughing, so he covered his mouth.   
"Aber sie nerven mich trotzdem."   
"Warum? Mein Gott, Daniel, was habe ich dir denn getan?"   
The eyes of the other glistened dangerously.   
"Willst du es wirklich wissen? Willst du es wissen Wehrlein?"   
"Verdammt ja, ich will es wissen."   
The German pushed him against the wall.   
Oh no, this wasn't what he had wanted.   
He could feel the other one pinning him to the wall with his body and the hands trapped him. 

"Du bist an dem allen Schuld. Nur du. "  
He wasn't sure what the other was talking about but he didn't feel like interrupting.   
"Nur du und deine verdammten Haare."   
What the hell was Daniel talking about?   
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."   
"Hast du nicht? Wem willst du das erzählen?"   
"Daniel ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest. "   
"Herr Gott nochmal Pascal, bist du wirklich so blöd?"   
"Vielleicht könnte ich dich ja verstehen, wenn du mich nicht immer beleidigst und in Rätseln sprechen würdest. "   
"Sei froh, dass ich dich nur beleidige!"   
"Sonst was? Würdest du mich schlagen? Bist du so tief gesunken?"   
He heard the other growl.   
Actually fucking growl.   
Had he overdone it?   
He felt his blood turn cold.  
Daniel wouldn't seriously hurt him, would he? 

"Du willst es nicht wissen Wehrlein, wirklich nicht."   
The whispering brought goosebumps.   
Really, his crush might just be threatening his life and he was turning into the typical school girl. But not him, no.   
"Vertrau mir Abt. Ich will es wissen."   
While he said that he made sure to keep eye contact with the other.   
If he was already going to get hit, he wouldn't go down without fighting back.   
What happened next was not what he expected.   
The German didn't hesitate. 

He leaned into his personal space even more and then, he felt himself being kissed.   
Kissed by Daniel Abt.   
What?   
He pushed the other back.   
"Was zur Hölle?"   
"Du hättest mich nicht herausfordern sollten Wehrlein. " Oh no.   
"Nutze das hier nicht aus, um mich zu beschuldigen. Ich habe dich nicht geküsst."   
"Gott sei Dank nicht, wer weiß, was ich dann gemacht hätte."   
So,instead of taking it out like adults, Pascal purely acted on instinct.   
He strode towards the other until he heard that he had hit the wall.   
And then, he took the others one face in his hands and without another thought leaned down and kissed him.   
Hard.   
Because two could play this game.   
What he did not expect was that the other froze.   
At least for a short time before he felt something in his hair.   
Somehow Daniel's hand had snuck their way into his hair and were now completely destroying it. He wanted to back out but now one of Daniel's hands was clinging to his shirt, keeping him in place.   
When they were both out of breath, they let each other go.   
Both panting, desperately needing air.   
"Gott Wehrlein, was machst du mit mir?"   
His eyes flickered to Daniel who was looking at him with dazed eyes.   
"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen Abt."   
He felt his heart flutter in his chest when he was meet with that smile that he had missed the last days, that smile that he wanted to have directed at him, that smile that made his life so much better. 

"Ich denke, wir haben unser Problem gelöst?"   
"Oh,ich weiß nicht, vielleicht müssten wir da nochmal ein paar Worte wechseln, denkst du nicht?" The mischievous smile on his own match probably matched to one of the other.   
"Auf jedenfall. " And with that he was dragged forward again. 

When they came back, Jérôme felt awful.   
Sure, the behaviour of the two had been ridiculous but with if Daniel truly didn't like Pascal?   
He knew that his younger teammate had a crush on the other German but what if Daniel didn't? Had he perhaps set up his younger teammate for harm?   
He was just trying to help those idiots out.   
Lucas apparently seemed to notice his doubts as he put an arm around his shoulder.   
"Don't blame yourself. We both agreed to this. If someone is at fault it's both of us. "   
Lucas was right. And besides, as much as as a maybe weird person Daniel was in regards to Pascal, he wouldn't ever hurt him.   
He was too nice for that.   
"Guys?"   
There was no response from the other side of the door.  
Now worried, the Brazilian opened the door.   
The sight they were greeted with was ... something.   
Daniel and Pascal where sitting near the window, the laters hair was a complete mess and the first had a dopey smile on his face.   
"Are you alright?"   
The two Germans exchanged a look before breaking into laughter.   
Jérôme felt a stone lift from his chest.   
They seemed to have sorted whatever was going on out.   
"We brought you something."   
Lucas put down a bag with some of the food they had bought.   
Daniel, after shortly looking at Pascal, stood up.   
"You know guys, I think you did enough for us today. Why don't you take this alone time for just the two of you."  
Daniel now looked at his teammate, clearly not trying to hide his grin and steered both him and Pascal out of the room.   
"Oh, and Jérôme?"   
The Belgian turned to the German who was trying to hide his laughter.   
"Lucas is a picky eater. He has a really specific taste but you should know all about that, shouldn't you?"   
His own teammate was breaking out into laughter as the two left the room. "  
Mensch Daniel, du bist furchtbar. "   
"Ich weiß, mein kleiner Pipmatz, aber du hast dich gar nicht beschweren, schließlich hast du auch einen Vogel da oben drauf."   
Even more confused,Jérôme turned to his friend who was just stood blushing with their food.   
"Well, we better sit down somewhere to eat otherwise the food is going to get cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Es tut mir leid." - I am sorry
> 
> "Die Beleidigung?" - For the insults?  
> "Alles. Wie ich dich in den letzten Wochen behandelt habe." - For everything. For how I treatd you in the last weeks.  
> "Möchtest du mir erklären, warum du es gemacht hast? " - Do you want to explain to me why you did it?
> 
> "Nein." - No.
> 
> "Hör zu Daniel, das hilft nicht. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, gut. Aber kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" -Listen Daniel, that's not helping. If you don't want to talk with me, fine. But could you please just leave me alone?
> 
> "Jetzt hör mal her Abt. Nur, weil du halt irgendwas gegen mich hast, gibt es dir noch lange nicht das recht mich andauernd wegen mein Aussehen zu nerven. Wir können eben nicht alle so einen natürlichen Charme wie du haben, manche müssen eben anders überzeuge! " - Listen Abt. Just because you have something against me does not give you the right to critize the way I look. We can't all have natural charm like you, some of us have got to convice with other features.
> 
> "Natürlicher charme?" - Natural charm?
> 
> "Ist das alles, was du gehört hast?" - Is that all that you heard?
> 
> "Nein,aber es ist vielleicht alles, was wichtig ist." - No but that might be all that's important.
> 
> "Och man Daniel, kannst du mich mal ernst nehmen? Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht schwer ist, wenn man Mr. Sunshine ist, aber das hier ist für mich nicht lustig. " - (Och man is used when someone is annoyed) Daniel could you take me seroiusly? I know that it's difficult being Mr. Sunshine and all but this is not funny.
> 
> "Ja verdammt, dir ist doch klar was für ne Auswirkung du auf andere hast. " - Yes for god sake, you know that you have this effect on others.
> 
> "Pascal, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber..." - Pascal, I am truly sorry. But...
> 
> "Aber was Daniel? " - But what Daniel?
> 
> "Ich finde nicht, dass deine Haare aussehen wie ein Vogelnest." - I don't think your hair looks like a birds nest.
> 
> "Aber sie nerven mich trotzdem." - But they still annoy me. 
> 
> "Warum? Mein Gott, Daniel, was habe ich dir denn getan?" - Why? My God Daniel, what did I do to you?
> 
> "Willst du es wirklich wissen? Willst du es wissen Wehrlein?" - Do you truly want to know. Do you want to know Wehrlein?
> 
> "Verdammt ja, ich will es wissen." - Hell yes, I want to know. 
> 
> "Du bist an dem allen Schuld. Nur du. " - You're to blame for all of this. Just you.
> 
> "Nur du und deine verdammten Haare." - Just you and your goddamn hair.
> 
> "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest." - I have no idea what you are talking about.
> 
> "Hast du nicht? Wem willst du das erzählen?" - Don't you? Who do you want to kid with that?
> 
> "Daniel ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest. " - Daniel I truly don't know what you are talking about.
> 
> "Herr Gott nochmal Pascal, bist du wirklich so blöd?" . - (Herr Gott is like an exclamation when you are frustrated) Pascal are you truly this dumb?
> 
> "Vielleicht könnte ich dich ja verstehen, wenn du mich nicht immer beleidigst und in Rätseln sprechen würdest. " 
> 
> "Sei froh, dass ich dich nur beleidige!" -Be glad that I am only insulting you.
> 
> "Sonst was? Würdest du mich schlagen? Bist du so tief gesunken?" - What else would you do? Punch me? Did you sink this low?
> 
> "Du willst es nicht wissen Wehrlein, wirklich nicht." - You truly don't want to know Wehrlein.
> 
> "Vertrau mir Abt. Ich will es wissen." - Trust me Abt, I do. 
> 
> "Was zur Hölle?" - What the hell?
> 
> "Du hättest mich nicht herausfordern sollten Wehrlein. " - You should not have challenged me Wehrlein 
> 
> "Nutze das hier nicht aus, um mich zu beschuldigen. Ich habe dich nicht geküsst." - Don't use this as an excuse to blame me. I didn't kiss you.
> 
> "Gott sei Dank nicht, wer weiß, was ich dann gemacht hätte." - Thank god you didn't, who knows what I would have done then.
> 
> "Gott Wehrlein, was machst du mit mir?" - God Wehrlein what are you doing to me?
> 
> "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen Abt." - I could ask you the same Abt.
> 
> "Ich denke, wir haben unser Problem gelöst?" - I think we solved our problem?
> 
> "Oh,ich weiß nicht, vielleicht müssten wir da nochmal ein paar Worte wechseln, denkst du nicht?" - Oh, I don't know, I think we still need to exchange a few words, don't you think?
> 
> "Auf jedenfall. " - For sure
> 
> "Mensch Daniel, du bist furchtbar. " - God Daniel, you are terrible.
> 
> "Ich weiß, mein kleiner Pipmatz, aber du hast dich gar nicht beschweren, schließlich hast du auch einen Vogel da oben drauf." - I know my little Pipmatz (basically a cute word for bird) but you can't complain since you have got a bird on top.


	4. Hate me

"I hate you."  
He can practically feel the other ones smirk.  
"Sure you do."  
And with that, he already tastes the alcohol of him again.  
He hates this.  
Hates himself for wanting this.  
Hates the other one for giving him what he craves yet despises.  
"I am serious. You're a spoilt brat who is so egotistical that he can't see anyone but himself."  
"And yet, you keep coming back to me."  
He felt his blood burning.   
This was so wrong yet so true.   
"Your little teammate, the young enthusiastic German, he just isn't enough, is he? He's not me and we both know it. He knows it too but he is so in love with you,he doesn't want to see it."  
"Stop it."  
He didn't have the right to use Daniels name.  
Never. 

"Now, you don't really want me to, do you?"  
And with that he felt a hand that was slowly creeping lower on his stomach.  
Against his will, he could feel his blood rushing south.  
"I don't want you."  
Smirking the man infront of him took a step back.  
"I'll go then."  
He growled. He, a grown man, actually growled and quickly grabbed the other one's arm,pulling him back against his chest.  
"Ah yes, I can clearly see how you don't want me."  
The smaller man now made eye contact with him, his eyebrow almost challenging.  
He truly hated him.  
He hated him as he hungrily leaned down to kiss him.  
He hated him as he could feel the triumph radiating of the other.  
He hated him as the smaller one had him panting.  
He hated him as soon as those words slipped out.  
"God Lucas."  
He stopped.  
Something in the other one calling him by his name, his rival, the man he had despised his whole life, something was unleashed in him at that moment.  
"What's that?"  
When the smaller one looked up at him, he could see a glint in the other one's eyes he never had before.  
"Lucas."  
With that, the other actually leaned down and sucked a bruise so hard on the man that he was sure it would be there for ever.  
"God, you're driving me insane."  
Oh how true those words were.  
How perfectly they fitted the two of them. The golden boy who has praised since his birth just because of his dads success and him, the small kind that never had a parent with a reputation and just had to really on his pure skills.  
The one who would do anything for a reputation and the one who always fought.   
Two polar opposites that despised each other since their early carting days.  
And yet, here they were, carelessly hooking up at a party.  
And it was not like the golden boy had forced him.  
Fuck, he was desperate for this.  
He didn't want it.  
But some animalistic instincts of him needed the other more than anything else.  
"Never again use my name, Piquet, you get that?"  
"Or what Lucas?" Now he saw the challenge and he wasn't going to lose it.  
"Trust me, you don't want to find out."


End file.
